The Crawler
Summary The Crawler is a Mahraki from the world of Monstrum. It appeared outside the home of Loch, Mars, Sean, and their relatives during a family reunion. Seemingly unable to enter the house except through open doors, the Crawler stalked the house for days, as the people within slowly succumbed to despair as their food ran out, and many chose to commit suicide by Crawler rather than face death by starvation. Eventually once most had died, it was revealed the Crawler had simply been playing with the inhabitants the whole time, and broke into the house. The terrified inhabitants were chased upstairs, where the Crawler was injured by Sean's medallion, revealed to be made of demonbane, and retreated. Appearance and Personality The Crawler is a quadrupedal skeletal creature with a hard carapace that is impervious to most weapons. It had long bladed claws and a whiplike bladed tail. It constantly gives off a dark mist that obscures its motions, as well as causing feelings of panic, despair, and hysteria in people who breathe it in. The Crawler is extremely sadistic, preferring to play with its prey and drive it to madness and despair before closing in for the kill. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Unknown, referred to as the Crawler Origin: Monarchverse (Monstrum) Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Mahraki Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, enhanced senses (auditory, olfactory, thermoceptory), minor Mind Manipulation through black mist, Regeneration (low), clawed fingers, prehensile bladed tail, armoured carapace Attack Potency: Wall level (broke through a large stone wall with no difficulty) Speed: Subsonic '(can catch arrows with ease) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 (can tear off heads and rip grown men in half) Striking Strength: Class KJ '(broke through a solid stone wall) 'Durability: Unknown, at least Wall level '(armoured carapace brushed off a sword swing with no visible damage) 'Stamina: Superhuman, was able to stalk the inhabitants of a house for several days on end without stopping. Range: Extended melee range with tail and claws, up to a dozen metres, likely higher with black mist (staying in one area for a long period of time causes the mist to thicken and spread) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown, likely Above Average, seems to have knowledge of human psychology (pretended to be unable to enter the house for several days, intentionally drove inhabitants to insanity) Weaknesses: Demonbane metal is corrosive and poisonous to it Feats: * Ripped an young adolescent to pieces * Broke through a solid stone wall Notable Attacks/Techniques: Black Mist: The Crawler constantly emits a black mist from its body. This mist does not fade until the Crawler has left the area, and if it remains in the same area for an extended period of time, the mist thickens and spreads. This mist not only obscures vision, but also causes hysteria, paranoia, and despair in those who inhale it. After a week of being exposed to this, a person died of a stress induced heart attack, while many others took their own lives. Category:Demons Category:Evil Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles